The Bet
by SnowFlake214
Summary: Miku a popular girl amongst the boys and girls, Len a popular guy amongst the girls and boys made a bet about who gets the most people on their side. Part of that bet is not to fall In love with one another or the other person automatically wins, but what happens when one of them falls for the other? Len X Miku Rin x Kaito
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever writing a fanfic I am so excited :D so If I have anything missed spelled or something my bad well then enjoy**

**P.s I do not own Vocaloid**

**Chapter 1 My rival**

Miku's P.O.V

*Beep beep beep*

"Ugh what time is it?" I looked at the time then widened my eyes

"No way it's 7:45!" I got up quickly got dressed tied up my hair into twin pigtails ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast ''bye mom'' I said in a hurry. ''um sweetie why are you leaving so earl..y'' I ran as quick as I could to school '' crap crap CRAP'' I said in an angry tone. As soon as I got there I opened the slide door and said ''sorry I'm…late'' no one was there I looked at the clock and it said 6:30am. Len suddenly walked passed me and said ''oh hi Miku what are you doing here so early'' along with a smirk I looked at him and screamed ''DAMN YOU LEN''

**Later that day**

Miku…Miku…Miku Hatsune! I got straddled I looked up ''Miku were u sleeping in my class'' Luka-sensei looked at me with a annoyed face. I got up, bowed and said ''sorry Luka-sensei I got here early because my clock broke and said it was'' my sentence was cut off by Luka-sensei she sighed and said ''it's ok Miku but don't do that again got it'' ''Yes sensei'' I said along with a bow. I turned to face Len who was sitting behind me and frowned at him, he did an evil smirk back at me.

**Lunch**

A ton of girls and boys were surrounding me at lunch but it was not only me Len had tons of girls and boys surrounding him to. ''hey Miku can you come over to my house'' a girl said ''no she is coming over my house today'' another said ''girls girls don't be ridiculous she going to hang out with the boys right Miku'' all of them started fighting about where I was going to go ''guys guys'' I said ''don't worry I'm going to throw a party and all of you guys can come '' I smiled at them which caused the boys to blush and the girls to stare at me. ''don't expect a lot from her she could be pathetic'' all of us turned and saw Len looking at me. ''like I was saying her house isn't even big compared to mine if you guys want you can join me'' Len said along with a wink ''like we will'' Rin said

**Rin is one of my best friends since childhood, she is also the twin sister of Len but she is nicer compared to him**

''Len you may be my brother but we are not going to join your side'' Rin said with her hands on her hips

**Let me guess you guys are confused about the stuff that's happening well Len and I both are the popular kids in the school, we made a bet that whoever gets the most people on our side by the end of high school gets to tell the loser what to do they have to obey no madder what, part of that bet is to not fall in love with each other no madder what or the other person wins automatically **

Rin looked at Kaito and said ''You and Kaito can just go somewhere that's not near us'' Len looked at Rin then stood up and walked out of the class room with his Best friend Kaito and his followers. Rin I said in a shocked voice, she looked at me and said ''Yeah?'' I jumped out of my seat and hugged her '' you're the best Rin I can't believe you did that'' she smiled and said ''anything for my bff I just hope he doesn't do anything bad to you, you know what I mean'' I looked at her and said '' don't worry he won't I promise even if he did I always can get my revenge'' I did a evil smirk then said ''just you wait Len I'll get back at you''

* * *

**Well? How was it good job for my first time :3 **

**Miku: I'm confused am I supposed to be evil or good**

**Snow: both Miku you have a nice and bad side **

**Miku: ohhhh duh I'm so stupid**

**Len: you got that right (crosses arms)**

**Miku: Hey! (hits with a leek)**

**Len: Ouch!**

**Snow: -Giggles- well Plz review :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

**I'm back :3 I been holding my imagination for ever so I'm maybe going to make like I don't know 25 chapters maybe :P **

**Miku: Snow don't you think that's a bit to long**

**Snow: nope **

**Len: maybe you should make like 15 or something?**

**Snow: NEVER :)**

**Len and Miku: O.o ok then**

**Miku, Len: snow does not own vocaloid**

**Snow: T^T I wish**

**Chapter 2 Revenge**

**LEN'S P.O.V**

''AHHHHHHHH! w-what happened to my face, there's make-up on it'' I got soap and water and rubbed my face really hard '' it, i-it WON'T COME OFF! Rin went inside the bathroom and said in a annoyed voice ''Len shut up I can hear u when I was out…side, she stared at me for 5 seconds then started laughing oh my god what happened to your face, Miku happen Rin Miku happened, Rin clapped her hands and said ''way to go Miku'', ''Oi Rin help me plz that this stuff out of my face''I looked at her with a frown. ''ok ok I'll be right back with the make-up remover'' **30 MINUTES LATER '' **jeez what's taking her so long'' I walked out of the bathroom and into her room ''well she is not there I'll just ask mom'' I looked around the mansion for my mom and found her in the kitchen '' hey mom do you know where Rin went'' I said while covering my face **good thing she didn't turn her head** ''oh Rin she left a couple of minutes ago you should leave to or your going to be late (**Len and Rin both leave at 6:45 to study In the library that's why they both are so smart :3) **''oh did she'' I said with an annoyed and angry tone ''well mom I'll be going then''.

**IN SCHOOL**

Since Rin didn't help me I had to wear a mask damn you Rin. Kaito ran up to me with a confused look ''Len what the heck are you wearing'' I looked at him and said ''I don't want to talk about it'' next thing I knew it my group gathered around me ''Len why do you have you face covered'' one girl said ''yeah we want to see you handsome face'' another said while trying to take it off ''um um guys don't!'' I shouted, they looked at me confused it was silent for 30 sec till I finally spoke ''today is my um my father's um death so um I wore this to um remember him'' **that's the worse lie I ever said no one will believe it** ''oh poor Len I didn't know your father died'' **i couldn't believe they fell for that **suddenly I saw Miku looking at me laughing with Rin, I ran up to them and yelled ''Miku take off the make-up now'' without knowing the mask flew off and Miku took a picture she laughed and said '' look I found my new screen saver'' I frowned and said ''MIKU JUST HELP'' ''fine come on let's go somewhere so I can take it off''

**IN THE IMFERMARY**

''sit there Len I'm going to take out my makeup remover ''I looked at her take it out and when she did I took off my mask ''I hate you Miku'' she began to take off the makeup and said ''well I love you too'' I looked at her and said ''Miku did I look beautiful with the makeup on?'' she finished and stopped to stare at me with her hands cupping my face, we both laughed at what I just said and stopped. It was quiet just the two of us looking at each other eye to eye. Slowly we started getting closer and closer, our lips almost touched until Rin came in ''HEY MIKU ARE YOU DONE YET'' she pushed me and I fell to the floor ''oh Rin yes I am done let's get going ok'' Rin nodded and they headed out but before Miku got out she looked at me and said ''we will never speak of this again'' then she left the room. I got up and touched my lips and said '' I almost had my first kiss and with her…..i would of lost the bet I see she wants me to fall in love with her so that she can win, well you can never make me fall for you Miku you can NEVER''

**Done with the second one :D**

**Miku: -_- I almost kissed that dude … ew**

**Len: That's right ew I never want to kiss her**

**Snow: oh come on guys I know you do –winks-**

**Len and Miku: -slightly blushes- SHUT UP SNOW**

**Snow: hehe it's the truth though**

**Len: whatever and you guys better review or she'll actually make me kiss Miku**

**Miku: yeah we don't want that**

**Snow: hehe even if they do I'm still going to make you guys kiss**

**Miku and Len: NO PLZ DON'T **


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**My bro keeps telling me that people hate my stories :( but jokes on him I read your guys reviews I was so happy ^_^ anyways here is the third chapter**

**Miku: wait snow why did he hate your stories?**

**Snow: because he hates me :/**

**Rin: why would he hate you your so cool :D**

**Len: wait Rin you hate me**

**Rin: me and you are different**

**Miku, Len, Rin: Snow does not own vocaloid**

**Chapter 3 Memories**

**~dream~ **

10 ready or not here I come. Found you Rin, aw Miku your good, I looked around then spotted Kaito ''found you, now we just need one more where's Len?'' we all searched then suddenly someone pulled me, Len covered my mouth ''Miku be quiet and look what I found'' he released me and took me somewhere ''Len where are we going?'' ''just wait'' he took me to a pile of flowers along with a beautiful river, my eyes glittered and I looked around ''Len this is beautiful you so cool'' he blushed and turned his head ''I just ended up finding it, it was nothing'' I smiled at him and held out my pinkie Len someday let's get married and have our wedding here ok'' he stared at me and accepted the pinkie ''ok'' he said and smiled.

**~end of dream~**

I woke up and looked at my clock 7:00am, I sighed and said ''that dream was when we were little, I forgot me and Len used to be buddies, I wonder if he remembers'' I got up took a shower and got ready. '' Mom can I ask you something? '' ''sure thing what is it that you want to say'' I look at my food thenn said ''do you remember when me and Len were kids when I came home that day after playing hide and seek with my friends what happened'' she looked at me and said you sure you wanna know? I nodded ''well when you came home you looked happy so I asked you what you were happy about then suddenly shouted I'm going to marry Len, so I was shocked and told you that it was way to early to think about that kind of stuff but you didn't care you said you knew the way you felt about him'' I looked at her and said ''but I don't think that way about Len anymore I just see him as a rival'' my mom got up and went to wash the dishes and said '' maybe you should ask Len about these stuff he might remember'' I sighed and said ''well I'm going to go to school mom bye'' as I was walking to school I started thinking it's not like I like him or anything but I wonder if he remembers

**IN SCHOOL**

I saw Rin and Kaito talking, Rin then spotted me waved and said ''HI MIKU COME WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU'' I walked up to them and said well what were you talking about? ''well we both had the same dream of where we were young and playing hide and seek in the woods'' I stared and Rin for a little and said ''no way I had that same dream'' Rin and Kaito looked at me and said at the same time ''Maybe Len had the same dream too'' they ran searching for Len. I looked at the run shouting Len I ended up having a sweat drop, I turned and saw Len laughing and talking with the boys and girls he suddenly saw me and walked up to me. Hey Miku I've been meaning to tell you something, I cut off his words and said ''let me guess you had a dream about us in the woods playing hide and seek'' his mouth dropped and said ''how did you know'' I looked at him and said ''because Rin, Kaito and I had the same dream'' Len sighed and said ''do um do you remember that promise'' I looked down and said ''yeah I do but we were kids so… yeah'' Len looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. Suddenly a wave of students ran towards us shouting out names, they picked us up and took us to class

**(I had to go to sleep soon so I'm just going to cut the classes off and off to after school)**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I ran away from the crowd of people so did Len we both without noticing went into the woods and got lost. ''um Len where are we?'' he looked around and then said ''let's just continue forward maybe we can find a way out, I looked at him and said ''are you crazy'' ''just do it'' we both walked forward till we went to a pile of flowers and a beautiful river I stopped and covered my mouth. ''Len I remember this place'' he was shocked and looked at me and said ''the place where you proposed to me'' I looked at him and said ''when you say it like that it's sound weird'' he rolled his eyes and we both sat down and look at the sky he then said ''hey Miku maybe this is a sign for us to become buddies again'' I looked at him and smiled '' maybe it is a sign'' we looked at each other then Len suddenly hugged me and said ''me and you are buddies starting from today onwards'' we both smiled and I said ''but the bet is still on right?'' he looked at me and said ''way to ruin the moment'' we both laughed and smiled

**Done with this chapter **

**Miku: …so… me and Len are buddies now**

**Snow: yes you guys are**

**Len: -snickers- Miku proposed to me**

**Miku: SHUT UP Len snow why did you make me say that**

**Snow: hehe sorry?**

**Rin and Kaito: hey we were hardly in this chapter**

**Snow: sorry maybe next time as for my apologies I'll let you guys do the honors**

**Rin: Review plz :D**

**Kaito: Review… Hey she stole it D:**

**Snow: sorry Kaito you can do it next time**

**Kaito: fine **


End file.
